


Mint and Water

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Erotic, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Finished, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, StarRae, Temperature Play, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during the summer that Starfire discovered she liked temperature play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This can be placed in either the animated universe or the comic book universe.

It was during the summer that Starfire discovered she liked temperature play. Sweat had coated her skin, and she panted as she tried to find some relief from the intensity of the summer days. Hot showers had quickly turned into cold showers, and cold showers had made her hot.

Now, when she went to shower, it was her favorite thing to do. She would turn the heat on to a near blistering temperature, then scrub down her entire body with mint until she felt the cool kiss, soothing against her skin. Then she would turn the water to a freezing cold, and delight in the shock it gave her body.

The cold would shock all of her nerves at once, and her skin would feel on fire with the chill. When she did this, she couldn't help but notice a zing that went through her body.

Whenever she flung open the shower curtain, and the cold hit her, a zing went all through her body, blood pounding within her, her heart racing, and she felt aroused. Blood was rushing in between her legs, each time she played with herself, and she craved more.

Starfire loved mint.

Loved the feeling that it gave her. And when she was hot from the sex, and her burning skin, and the zing and tingle between her legs, she would beg for Raven to touch her with minty hands, kiss her with minty breath.

And so she bought the balm.

Raven's hands upon her made her feel alive, made every nerve in her body tingle, made her heart pound in her chest and her blood rush happily. With every soft touch Raven made upon her skin, Starfire moaned, her hips rocking back and forth, desperate to relieve her need.

The ache between her legs had grown drastically, and Starfire felt herself upon the verge of orgasm once more. She longed to feel the zing rush through her nerves once more; for her head to fall back, her back to arch, her hips to thrust up into the air while Raven speared her tongue deep inside of her.

Raven gave another twist of her tongue, focusing around Starfire's sensitive clit, burning white hot with climax, and Starfire felt her cry out, the vibrations filling her throat. She couldn't hear it, for her heart was drumming in her ears.

"Raven!" she cried, calling out her lover's name as her fingers intwined in Raven's hair, stroking through the indigo strands lovingly.

Raven looked up at Starfire and locked eyes with her. Starfire thought that she looked so beautiful that she could come again. A strong, minty balm had been spread across her clit, and Raven's fingers still zinged with that sweet sensation. When she pushed her fingers deep into Starfire, hooking her fingers and making her squirt, the cooling burn was there two.

A fire was in Raven's eyes, and she looked at her with an almost feral glare.

Her lips were coated with Starfire's fluids, glistening in the candlelight, the taste of mint and Starfire's flesh clinging to her. Raven licked her lips, savoring the taste. Starfire grinned widely.

They needed more; they both needed more.

The thing Starfire loved most was when Raven ate her out, filling her body with her tongue thrusting in and out of her, licking hard at her clit, warming her labia. It would feel so good that she would moan Raven's name like a mantra, and flick her tongue wildly, unable to contain the joy of that feeling.

Starfire gripped hard at her breasts, pushing them together to create cleavage. Her nipples had peaked, and she flicked at them with her fingertips, wanting for nothing more than to fuck her breasts. To sit on her chest and ride them until she was satisfied.

Raven would warm her until she felt on fire, and then pull away for that cold that Starfire loved so much. The heat of Raven's tongue left her, and she felt the kiss of fresh air between her legs, shocking her nerves. It was the zing once more.

Together, Raven and Starfire's need grew stronger.

Raven kissed Starfire hard on the lips, her hands cupping her breasts and her body pushing desperately up against her. They rubbed together, creating a hot friction between them. They kissed more, on every inch of skin they could get to, scissoring each other and rubbing their wetness onto one another.

Raven moaned, leaning forward as she felt her climax nearing. She rubbed harder up against Starfire, that burning, heavenly feeling of coming so close. "Starfire," she moaned, her eyes closing as the intensity of her orgasm claimed her body.

Starfire's body felt much too hot. Sweat was dripping from her body, coating her skin in a soft shimmer, the candlelight making it all the more romantic. Raven dipped her fingers into the minty balm once more, and spread it upon Starfire's chest, taking extra care with her nipples. Her fingers caressed her breasts tenderly, and Starfire could feel the coolness against her skin once more.

And then Raven put the ice cubes onto her naked body.

Starfire cried out, her back arching. Every nerve in her body zinged, and pleasure flooded her. It was so sweet, the shock of the cold against her heated body. It made her feel alive, made her writhe, made her blood rush to the surface and could reduce her to a hollow shell of her normal self, begging and pleading for more.

More orgasms, more pleasure, and more time with Raven.

The ice cube started melting on her skin, and goosebumps rose on Starfire's breasts, her nipples only hardening more. Thin trickles of water ran down her naked skin, and Starfire shuddered with the cold trickle.

"Yes," she moaned while Raven licked up the water from her body. Raven's tongue swirled around her skin, drinking the ice water, before kissing Starfire's lips. She tasted cold and wet, and Starfire feasted on her kisses.

"Raven," she breathed against her.

Raven cupped her cheeks, looking her deep in the eyes with an intensity that could see to her soul. Their hips ground against each other, their bodies still moving to their own rhythm, their need for each other apparent in every breath.

Starfire placed another ice cube in between the two of them, where it was nestled between their bodies. It melted in between them, as their bodies thrust against each other, and pooled into water that trickled along their skin.

The days kept passing all in a never-ending heat wave.

When night had fallen once more, the lovers came together once more.

"Do this to me," Starfire whispered, nibbling at Raven's ear. She teased her nipples to they peaked, and then she lowered herself down, sucking and kissing at her breasts.

Raven moaned, loving Starfire's every kiss, each soft brush of her lips against her skin.

Lowering Starfire down onto the bed, she spread her legs once more, pulling her legs over her shoulders. She kissed her on her clit before licking hard at the little bud, flicking at it. She let her tongue slide between Starfire's opening and to her clit, back and forth again, tasting all she had to offer.

When Starfire was soaking wet and her body blushing, Raven took the ice cubes from the cold glass of water and wrapped them in thin silk. Knotting it together, she pressed the coldness against Starfire, letting it dip inside of her before teasing it on her clit.

Raven pressed kisses all along Starfire's hips and inner thighs as she played with her, giving the occasional lick across her skin. The tasted like salt and mint and oranges, and it blossomed on Raven's tongue as she ate Starfire up.

"You taste amazing," Raven told her.

Starfire's only response was a deep moan.

The tips of Raven's fingers created electric sparks that flowed through Starfire's body, arousing her. Making her want her more. The zing was there, along with a fast approaching orgasm. Raven could sense the nearness of Starfire's climax, so she pressed her tongue back against Starfire's clit, rolling her tongue around until there wasn't a trace of coldness left.

Starfire cried out when her orgasm took hold of her, moaning until the walls echoed with her voice. Raven just continued to lap her up, licking her and flicking her tongue across her. Drinking her like she had an unquenchable thirst.

Raven lifted her mouth from Starfire, and she crawled up onto the bed with her. She stroked Starfire's skin, swirling random patterns on her stomach, before tuning her over. Starfire felt Raven trailing her zinging fingertips along her back, and her skin shivered at her touch. Heat rose everywhere where her fingertips had been, hot and soft.

"More." 

Short, hot summer nights began cooling off, and the nights lengthened. The two women had more time to play, since in the dark was almost always when they did it. Starfire didn't mind the sudden coldness of the weather, for even without the heat of the day, the heat of the night way enough.


End file.
